vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ibuki (Street Fighter)
|-|Street Fighter III-IV = |-|Street Fighter V = Summary Ibuki (いぶき) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: New Generation. She is a young ninja living in a village entirely composed of ninjas, where she has been training since childhood. Although Ibuki is a well-trained ninja, she'd rather live the life of a normal teenager and dislikes training. She has a light-hearted personality but can be somewhat superficial at times by judging people by the way they look, behave, clothe, as well as their fighting performance. She also has a pet tanuki (raccoon dog) named Don. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Ibuki Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 18 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Kunoichi, Japanese Schoolgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert user of Kunais, exploding kunais and bombs, Ki Manipulation, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Substitution Technique, Mastery of Stealth Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Karin Kanzuki, is Sakura's rival) Speed: At least''' Supersonic+''' (Dodged an unexpected attack from Karin and fought on par with her) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ '(Comparable to Karin and Sakura) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with bombs and kunais. Standard Equipment: Kunais, exploding kunais, shurikens, bombs, a piece of cloth she can use to glide in the air. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She is sometimes arrogant and petty. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raida (雷打, "Thunder Strike"):' Ibuki grabs and holds out her opponent's arm, puts her fist to the ribs underneath, charges her fist with ki energy and releases that energy in a powerful explosion which sends the opponent flying across the screen. * Kasumi Gake (霞駆け, "Ride of the Mist"): Ibuki dashes swiftly forward leaving an afterimage of her behind. This technique can be used to confuse the opponent on her whereabouts. * Tsujigoe (築地越え, "Beyond The Earth"): Ibuki performs a very high spinning jump, turning upside-down near the apex. This technique is used to leap over the opponent causing confusion. Ibuki can follow up this attack with Kunai throws in midair. * Kunai (苦無): Ibuki throws a kunai. She can throw Kunais in the ground or airborne. This technique can be used for offense by keeping the opponent under pressure, or for defense by retreating and attacking at the same time. * Neck Breaker (首折り): Ibuki slides along the ground toward her opponent, jumps behind them and twist their neck. The opponent is sent flying and Ibuki hops to a safe distance. Can also be used as an effective method to evade projectiles. * Kazekiri (風斬り, "Wind Cutter"): Ibuki executes a jumping high kick that launches the opponent flying. She can follow up this attack with Kunai. * Hien (飛燕 "Flying Swallow"): Ibuki jumps forward, kicks the opponent in the chest twice and then kick-jumps away to a safe distance. This technique is effective at evading projectiles. Ibuki can follow up this move with either Kunai or Kasumi Suzaku. * Tsumuji (旋, "Whirl"): Ibuki performs three spinning heel kicks in quick succession. The last hit can be either a high or a low hit to keep the opponent guessing. * Kasumi Suzaku (霞朱雀, "Mist Vermillion Bird"): Ibuki jumps and throws a series of Kunai, two at a time, with the kunai spinning like shuriken instead of their usual straight flight. * Yami Shigure (闇時雨, "Darkness Autumn Rain"): Ibuki throws three kunai into the ground directly in front of her. If these kunai hit the opponent, she will then perform several dashing attacks back and forth past the opponent. * Tenrai: Ibuki charges a small amount of Ki in her hand, extends her arm forward and releases it. The technique can be used to destroy projectiles and can be charged to increase it's damage and range. * Nobusuma: While Ibuki is airborne she uses a piece of cloth as a makeshift parachute to glide in the air allowing for aerial attacks. * Hanagasumi: After blocking an attack, Ibuki quickly teleports in front of her opponent leaving a log behind. * Rokushaku Horokudama: In this technique Ibuki throws a timed bomb on the ground. If the explosion hits the opponent, he is launched in the air allowing for follow up attacks. During the time the bomb hasn't exploded yet, Ibuki can move freely and dash behind her opponent's back. This allows for powerful and alternating attacks from both sides simultaneously. The bombs have different exploding timers making it harder for the opponent to guess the timing. * Yoroitoshi (鎧通し, "Armor Piercer"): Ibuki manipulates a massive amount of Ki, and performs an extra-powerful, unblockable Raida attack on the opponent's torso sending him flying backwards. * Hashinsho (破心衝, "Crushing Heart Piercer"): Ibuki starts the move with a backhand punch and a heel kick, then follows the kick with a Kazegiri. If the kick connects with her opponent, Ibuki kick-jumps from their torso and unleashes a barrage of kunais. As the opponent attempts to block, the kunais chip away at their health, and Ibuki air-dashes towards them and grabs them, slamming them into the ground. * Kachofugetsu: Ibuki performs a sliding kick. If she succeds, she delivers another kick that launch the opponent in midair. Teleporting above them, she performs hand signs and then delivers a Yoroitoshi-like ball on the opponent's head, exploding on the last hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Capcom Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7